


Keen

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron and Robert doing what they do best, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: What happened after Aaron ran up the stairs after Robert ;)





	Keen

Aaron got to him before they even got to the top step. 

“Keen!” Robert smirked as he felt Aaron’s hands on his back. 

“Shut up, you got me all horny.” He pushed Robert into their bedroom. 

“I didn’t do anything.” His breath against Aaron’s neck as he felt hands opening his belt.

“You know you did.” 

Robert smiled as his belt was opened along with his jeans while Aaron made quick work of getting his own shoes off. They’d shuffled over to the bed giggling like teenagers as Robert turned Aaron around, pulling his jeans and boxer briefs down and bending him over the bed. Aaron huffed in pleasure as Robert pushed his denim covered hard cock into Aaron’s bare arse.

“Don’t move.” Robert quickly went to bedside draw, getting the lube. “Fuck you look so perfect.” 

“Shut up.” 

Robert couldn’t help but smile. He pulled his own jeans, top and socks off before kissing at Aaron’s lower back. 

“We don’t have time Rob. Just fuck me.” Aaron voice desperate. He could feel Roberts cock hitting his arse as he leant in towards him. “Fuckkk.” 

Robert knew how turned on he made his husband and he spurred him on even more. He got the lube, coating his fingers before rubbing at Aaron sensitive hole, easing a finger in easily and watching Aaron try to ride it. 

“Come on Rob!” 

Robert got to work, two fingers, three, before covering his dick in the strawberry lube and lining himself up. “Ready?” 

“I was ready 10 minutes ago.” 

Robert pushed in slowly releasing a grunt from both of them. 

“Robert, I’m…. I’m not being funny but if you make this a slow one…” his breath being taken away by the fullness he was feeling “I will give you another black eye to go wit…”

He was stopped in his tracks by Robert slamming into him hard. Robert pushed Aaron’s jumper up his body, leaning down, connecting his chest with Aaron’s toned back and thrusting hard again and again. Aaron’s moans filled the top of the house. He was getting exactly what he wanted and the feel of Robert lips against his neck at the same time was amazing. 

“Ohhh godddd Rob!”

Robert got back up, holding Aaron’s hips and frantically pounding his arse. He watched as Aaron’s forehead hit the bed and his back arched as the sound of skin on skin was intoxicating to him. 

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Aaron felt himself shake. 

Robert ran a hand over his own hard nipple, squeezing it slightly and feeling Aaron tighten around his cock. He pulled Aaron up slightly, rubbing his dick, making Aaron groan out. “FUCKKK!” He shook and came over the bed covers. 

Robert stilled and Aaron took some breaths, trying to focus as he turned round, kneeled to the floor and took Robert in his mouth. 

“ahhhhh.” All Robert’s breath left him as Aaron’s head bobbed back and forth, consuming his dick all that he could. It was messy and hot and Robert felt his body tighten and his dick throb as he came hard down Aaron’s throat. 

Aaron leant back against the side of the bed As Robert happened to glance out the window. “Fuck. Vic and Diane are walking down the drive.”

Aaron’s huffed. “Fuck.” 

They got up and dressed as quickly as they could. Coming down from their high and snapping back into reality. 

Robert went to walk out the bedroom before being pulled back in and kissed. “Thanks for the sex.” Aaron smirked. 

“Anytime.” His smile wide as he kissed Aaron again and hurried down the stairs.


End file.
